


Acceptance

by Luminovia



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), I don't really have a plan I'm just making this up as I go along, I don't write sexual stuff so it'll probably be all fluff and angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminovia/pseuds/Luminovia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wirt is facing some trials recently and Dipper is trying his best to help out. What Dipper doesn't know is that Wirt has many secrets, and he's not sure that Dipper will want to help him if he ever finds out.</p><p>(This takes place in the world of Tokyo Ghoul. Good show. Go watch it if you haven't.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to let everyone know that I barely qualify as a writer. I've written like 2 or 3 fictions at all in my life. The reason I wrote this is because this is a storyline I would love to see and haven't seen yet. Think of it as a way of flushing out creativity. I can't say for sure I have a whole plan for the fiction, as I am literally making it all up as the story goes on. I have no plans for how long this will be. Hell, I don't even know if I'll continue writing after this fic.
> 
> Anywho, if by some ungodly chance you're reading this horrible dump, thank you! And sorry, but mostly thank you.

"Today, yet another body has been found. The victim has not been identified, and it again appears to be the work of a ghoul-"

Hearing the clanging of bells and looking up, Wirt watched him enter the small cafe with a hand gripping at the strap to his backpack. The boy looked around until he spotted Wirt, greeting him with a morning smile as he walked over to where his friend sat.

"Hey, man! How's it going?" he said, whipping his backpack into the booth and sliding into his seat. 

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, but I guess everything's good," Wirt retorted.

"Again? You have to adjust your sleep schedule. Seriously, I hate having to wake you up during classes!"

Relaxing back in his seat, Wirt yawned, responding sleepily, "Sorry, Dipper."

"Kidding, man. Don't tell me you're so sleep-deprived you don't even recognize sarcasm." He shook his head, casting a worried glance toward him.

"Something like that."

As the morning grew on, Wirt had almost not realized that time had passed. He was caught up in his own troubling thoughts. Classes had ended and they drifted towards the park like two ghosts, not particularly choosing a destination, though they often appreciated the scenery of the park during their walks.

A brisk autumn breeze blew throughout the campus as golden, crunchy leaves fell towards the earth. Somehow, even though everything was dying, the season still maintained a high level of beauty.

The two were seated on an old red park bench. Shivering, Wirt rubbed his dry hands together, burrowing his face deeper into his scarf. It was as if a cosmic entity chose him specifically to be susceptible to the cold, much to his misfortune. He'd been that way for as long as he could remember. The chilled weather of late had been bothering him, though today was different. Something that he had on his mind dug into his soul, ripping apart his sense of focus. It was something he worried about for very long time.

"What, not eating?" Dipper blurted out in between chews.

Letting out a cold sigh, Wirt replied, "Guess I'm just not hungry today."

After swallowing his food, Dipper looked toward his paler-than-usual companion. He watched as Wirt's nose grew redder and his eyes sunk lower, lower, lower, as if something was forcing him to look so depressingly towards the brown, dead blades of grass. One could see there was concern and bewilderment written all over his face.

"You seem really distant today, Wirt."

"I'm just tired, I told you already."

Taking another bite, Dipper faced forward, watching as the gray clouds covering the sky grew darker and more ominous. Most of the leaves had already fallen to the cold, hardened ground. Dipper shifted his weight, unsatisfied with the answer provided to him.

"Dipper, what are ghouls to you?"

Pausing before finishing off his sandwich, he put a hand to his chin, thinking quickly about his judgement.

"Well, a lot of people believe they should just die off. They've never done anything to me. Even so, I'm scared of them. To me, they're simply..."  
At that moment, it was as if the world stopped. The clouds were dark, and spoke to the earth of impending doom. No noise was heard save the whistling of the wind. Dipper's voice grew shaky; frightened, even. Wirt feared for every word.

"... Monsters."


	2. Snowfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry that these chapters are pretty short. I tend to leave off whenever I feel like the tension is at it's peak. More chapters very very soon? Hopefully? Just let me know if you want this to continue 'cause... Well, in my eyes, I'm a pretty shit writer.

Wirt seemed even less focused than the day before. He had gotten a proper amount of sleep this time, at least. He replayed the conversation over and over in his head, always muttering to himself the last word said. It struck him, or surprised him. This was all a matter of getting rid of that terrible static feeling deep in his gut. That lingering sense of-

"Wirt! Yo, Wirt!"

All sounds had been drowned out by his thoughts for over a minute now. Quickly snapping back to his surroundings, Wirt heavily breathed in and out for a few seconds.

"Whoa, man. Are you sure you're okay? Yesterday, you said you were just tired but this is... Kind of getting weird. You can speak your mind."

He looked around at his environment, now taking in what he hadn't been for as long as they were there. The cafe again. The smooth-edged, rectangular tables, the brown and tan color pattern, the cashiers and the people around him; he had barely been aware of anything. An ease of mind would have been good for him, though he didn't know how to attain anything as helpful as that.

"Y-yes, I... uh..." Wirt cleared his throat and shook his head a few times. "I'm really sorry, Dipper. I guess the seasonal changes are getting to me."

"I thought you liked Winter and Fall."

Wirt did not return a response.

"Wirt... If you need to take a day off or anything, I'll be happy to ditch with you." Normally, Dipper would've been overjoyed at the prospect of ditching classes when he could, but in this case, he was sincerely worried over his best friend's health.

"I-I couldn't do that to you, I mean, classes are-"

"Classes are bullshit. You're way more important than some stupid classes, Wirt. Going to class is useless if you're not even gonna listen in."

Wirt hesitated for a moment, debating on whether or not he could really listen to what was being taught. He gave in; there was no point in arguing with Dipper. He was almost as bull-headed as an actual bull, or at least he was compared to Wirt.

"Do you think you could focus enough to read? We could always stay at the library and just draw or whatever, too," Dipper suggested.

"Sounds good. We could take a few books along and hang out at your place, also."

"Alright, fair enough. I'm down with whatever you wanna do."

Wirt flashed him a weak smile as they both exited the shop. As they walked into the ever-chilly outside, Wirt felt his chest grow tight as he suffered from a small coughing fit, still being affected by the frost that felt tangled in the air. Dipper, surprised, offered him an extra pair of gloves, to which he heartily accepted.

By the time the library was in sight, the clouds from yesterday had seemed to return; though today, the weather was lively as the two witnessed the first snowfall of the season. Basking in the beautiful serenity that was the silent fall of the snowflakes, they stood in front of the building smiling warmly at each other. They walked forward into the building, shaking their heads as the small flecks of snow fell from their hair.

They scanned the many walls of books, choosing the most interestingly-titled novels. Dipper was a fairly avid manga-reader, though both boys shared an extreme interest in mystery books such as Sherlock Holmes and other classics. Wirt was always ready to tear through a good Charles Dickens book. They sat opposite of each other, reading to themselves and engaging in conversation every few minutes.

Dipper looked up towards Wirt, happily glancing as he watched Wirt's face show signs of satisfaction.

* * * * *

As they entered his home, Dipper slipped off his boots quickly, helping Wirt get settled in as well. They laid down on his bed, recalling the past two day's events. Dipper looked toward his troubled friend, hoping for his life that he would be okay.

"Wirt, I've said it a lot recently, but... Are you alright?"

He closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath before hesitantly shaking his head, "I'm not sure."

"It's fine if you're not okay with talking about it. If you're... well, depressed at all, I just want you to know I'm always here to help, okay?"

Wirt appreciated how worried he was, and opening his eyes again, looked toward the ceiling and responded with a gentle smile and a soft nod.

"Dipper."

"Hm?"

"I'm happy you're here."

Dipper nodded. "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little explanation: Dipper's glad he's there with Wirt. He's not a self-conscious asshole, don't worry.


	3. "It was me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More writing! I'm having a lot of fun. A few people came up to me and said nice things, and I'm very very grateful for it. Thank you for all the kindness<3

"Monsters."

A loud roar echoed throughout the corridor, screaming of pure destruction, and a being of chaos. Wirt looked around wildly, searching for a way out of this darkness. There, at the end of the hall, a dark figure stood; the silhouette of a man with a very blade-like arm, his eyes glowing redder than a sunset, a bloodlust clearly visible. 

Wirt looked down, seeing his shoes and ankles drenched with the blood of many. Frightened, he turned back towards the demon-like creature, who was now inches away from his face; that man, the demon, shared his body. Wirt could only see the diabolic face of himself before feeling the sharp edge of a blade pierce his chest, a deadly, stinging sensation rushing throughout his body.

At once he awoke.

Grasping at the bed sheets, he sat there, hyperventilating as his mind went blank and nothing but the sensation and thought of that evil face remained. Within a minute or two, he looked around to inspect where the nightmare had disturbed him. Dipper's apartment, his bed, his room. He must have fallen asleep. He lost his sense of time, surprised to look out the window and see the darkness of night as the snow fell gently, embracing mother earth.

"Wirt, are you... okay?"

Jumping at the sound of Dipper's voice, he turned his head, seeing his friend pop out from around the corner. He looked pleadingly towards Wirt, whose eyes darted towards all parts of Dipper's body, as if to verify that it was absolutely his friend before him. Wirt's hair curled up in a strange form, as it often did while he slept; he tossed and turned heavily at night.

He nodded slowly, unsure himself of whether or not he was okay.

"Y-yeah..." Wirt lied. 

Dipper walked over towards him, sitting on the bed and patting him on the shoulder, giving a worried look, yet a reassuring smile. He tried to read Wirt's face as best he could, but he was never good at picking up on subtle emotions. "Hey, I was just about to get us both something to eat. Maybe that'll help settle your mind."

Wirt nodded reluctantly. "I guess."

With an eager face, Dipper whipped out his phone. "Does Chinese food sit well with you?"

Shrugging, Wirt responded, "I'll eat whatever you will."

Dipper left the room to make the call. Wirt let a breath out, laying back down on the bed with his hands conjoined on his chest. He gazed at the empty sky blue ceiling, his memories of the nightmare returning to him. Every time he shut his eyes, he was met with that satanic face. The twinkling, hellish eyes, the curved, sharp-toothed smile, and the blood running down his face.

He wondered now how such an evil-looking thing could exist. He wished that it would die. Christ, he wished it would just die! His body locked up, anxious and distraught.

"It was me," Wirt whispered apprehensively.

"It was me. It was." He tried convincing himself otherwise. There was no way around it. That man in the dream was a monster. A cruel, wicked, disgusting monster, out for nothing but the blood of the innocents.

Wirt's eyes teared up. Everything around him stopped again. He felt that he couldn't move, that he was petrified; whether it was that he was disturbed or mortified, he couldn't do anything.

And then the word... It echoed again. The voice, bitter and aggressive, rang out through his mind once more.

"Monsters."


	4. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda had a lot of decisions to make with this chapter (i.e. putting Mabel in) because I didn't want to throw her in there for no reason. I think I have a good way to utilize her appearance in the fiction, though I'm not totally sure it will work out.
> 
> Anyways! I'm writing at demon-speed. It's really just too much fun to leave alone. I'm thinking maybe I will write more things after I finish this fic! I don't understand why this wasn't so much fun to me before, but it sure as hell is now.

Wednesday came. Wirt, again, had trouble sleeping. All he saw was the nightmare, the nightmare that kept replaying in his mind over and over, sending goosebumps through every part of his body. Whenever he remembered it, the air grew stale and cold; telling him that he was alone. That the emptiness he felt was a part of him. That everything he ever did was wrong and selfish.

His stomach grumbled and his eyes shot open. Sitting up in his bed, he hesitated. He dragged himself over to his window, watching as the snow fell; not gently this time. The blizzard itself made things barely visible. It would surely be called a white out had it not been so dark outside. The biting wind knocked on the glass, threatening anyone who dare think that they would be bold enough to walk out on a night such as this.

He shook his head dejectedly. "Guess I won't be eating tonight."

He reached his hand up to his face, feeling the sunken features that made him appear so starved. Turning away from the window, tears slid down his cheeks as his emotionless face buried even deeper feelings of insecurity and depression.

Hastily, he glanced toward the clock, which told him it was 4 in the morning. Returning to the comforts of his warm bed, he stared at the ceiling. A similar empty ceiling. He counted the minutes as they went by.

Hours passed slowly as he watched his room grow slightly lighter, beckoning the sun to peek out from the clouds; today would not be a sunny day. Still, left alone with his thoughts and no one to guide them, he silently cried, hoping someone would pull him out of this darkness.

8 A.M. and he threw himself out of bed, unwilling to greet the day. His cellphone rang an old, familiar tone. He reached over to grab it, answering immediately once he saw it was Dipper.

"Wirt! Hey man, meet me at the park. I wanna introduce you to someone. Don't ask who, you'll find out once you get here," he said quickly.

Slightly confused, Wirt tried to come up with a return statement, but Dipper hung up before Wirt was able to speak. He had a bad habit of doing that when he was excited. Sighing, but smiling, Wirt threw on his brown jacket and a black beanie Dipper gave to him the prior year.

Walking silently through the falling snow, which by now had slowed down significantly, Wirt's hunger started to speak to him. He refused to let it overtake, however. Watching as people walked by on the street, he felt extremely uneasy.

Two figures stood by each other in the park. One was easily recognizable; it was, of course, Dipper. The other was a girl about their own age, who looked very similar to Dipper. Upon seeing Wirt, Dipper introduced him to his very own sister, Mabel.

"Ah, I've heard a lot about you, Mabel! Dipper talks about you a lot. He really misses you sometimes, you know."

Mabel nodded. She had a beaming smile that made even this cloudy day seem sunny. It was her most notable feature, for sure.

"'Course he does! He's my twin bro, there's no way we wouldn't miss each other like hell."

The three walked together in the whitened park with chattering teeth, holding up interesting conversations all the while. Mabel was only there for the day. She would have liked to stay longer, but she had taken a trip for business reasons. Luckily, classes had been canceled that morning, so the three were free to roam and explore the city as they saw fit. They went to all their favorite places; the cafe, the library, the park, and a few more various locations.

By the time they were done with the city tour, it was nearly night time. Wirt said his goodbyes and took off toward his own apartment. As he walked up the steps, a dark shadow passed over his face as he somberly strolled along. His hunger was immense. He almost couldn't bear it anymore.

"Only an hour or two before dark," he told himself.

Time had passed. He threw on his coat and headed out into the dark of night, barely making a sound. He was terrified of what he was about to do, as he always was, but he knew it had to be done. Often it was against his better judgment, but...

He needed to survive somehow.


	5. Fear

Wirt woke up to the sound of a door knocking. Opening it, he found Dipper looking at Wirt with a horrified expression grazing his face. Upon seeing Wirt, he let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Wirt, I heard there was a ghoul incident last night really close by. I was just coming over to make sure you were okay- You are okay, right?"

Dipper grabbed both of Wirt's sholders. His frantic look was enough to tell Wirt his care was sincere. As Dipper looked him in the eyes, he nodded softly.

"Good. Fuck, I don't know what I'd do if something like that ever happened to you," he said, retracting his hands from Wirt.

"Y-yeah," Wirt retorted, "Hey, listen, since classes are canceled, let's hang out here." Wirt reached over and grabbed a couple of disc cases, "We could watch a couple of movies or play games if you want!"

"Yeah, I guess it's better to have a day in after the shit that went down last night..."

Wirt veered his head towards the window as a look of guilt and regret washed over his face.

Turning towards his T.V., he looked at the two movies he had in his hand, holding them up to Dipper before deciding to walk over and turn it on. 

"Which one, do you think?"

Amused, Dipper smiled and pointed to the left case, 'The Labyrinth.' Wirt sarcastically shook his head and smirked, muttering how "he always chooses that one."

The movie went on, and Wirt's focus had turned towards the weather. He watched as the flakes lazily drifted down. Every few minutes the flakes would grow in size, or they would fall faster. They would a have good few feet of snow by the next day at this rate.

As they both thought, it was a lazy day. Whenever they weren't occupied by movies or a game, Dipper would look outside and feel worried; his thoughts turned to the idea of what would happen if he or Wirt were ever caught up in a mess with a ghoul.

The day passed quietly. The two stayed in, wrapped comfortably in warm, fuzzy blankets, drinking warm beverages. As 8 P.M. rolled by, Wirt noticed that his friend had fallen asleep. He didn't blame him. The stress of what could've been either of them the night before would easily make anyone anxious and tired. He could've guessed that Dipper would sleep through the night. Wirt shut off the T.V. and stood staring out the window at the blizzard. Had Dipper been awake, they both probably would've agreed that he should've stayed over Wirt's place.

Wirt shot a glance at a sleeping Dipper, thankful that he was here. The grin he gave to his friend was nothing but a loving, caring one.

Then he remembered the word. He remembered what he was.

And silently, he cried.

* * * * *

Dipper had awoken. It was quite dark outside, and Wirt was nowhere in sight. The only light emitted was the pale blue light from the lamppost just outside. He heard nothing other than the gentle ticking of a clock, to which he turned his attention. Eleven o'clock. Getting up from the couch, he made his way over to Wirt's bedside, still seeing no sign of his friend.

Dipper's face twisted as he became distraught; where was Wirt?

Surely he couldn't be outside. Not at this time of night, and with the ghoul incident; but if there was even the slightest chance that Wirt was in danger, he would do anything to keep that from happening.

Throwing off his blanket, he readied up to face the bitter chill of the outside world. He quietly hurried out of the building, turning corners and being careful not to draw any attention. 

Then he smelled something foul and gruesome, and fear and alarm struck his heart. It reeked of iron, or at least metal. The type of smell that happened when you take two rusty nails and scrape them against each other. The scent of blood. He paused before an alleyway, breathing rapidly as his heart sped up. Peeking around, he saw a most brutal sight; though all he could think was "holy shit".

It was a ghoul. A bloodthirsty, demonic ghoul. No; it was worse.

It was a ghoul, eating.

Nothing could ever describe the insane amount of panic that spread throughout Dipper's body. The terrifying sensation of freezing up at that moment was beyond mere words. The fear of thinking that the one dead might very well be his own friend was enough to cause him heartache already.

When he peeked over the wall again, he watched the gorey scene unfold. He heard every tearing of the skin. He heard the disgusting sound of a heart being chewed up. He heard the ripping of the vital organs. However, what he heard compared in no way to what he saw. The figure sat over his dinner- no, his victim- eating away at every scrap of him, tearing through limbs and sculpting out all his favorite parts.

At that moment, a realization came over Dipper as he took a closer look at the ghoul. Stepping out from his hiding spot, he barely breathed. The snow had ceased and the winds were hushed. The demon stilled and the world halted.

Dipper, unable to speak, mouthed the name.

"Wirt?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my favorite end of the 5 chapters so far.


	6. Melancholy Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna leave chapter 5 hanging for later in the day, but I mean... Every creative work has to sacrifice some sleep now and then! Plus I love writing this.

"Run. Run. Run."

The word replayed in his mind again and again, and without looking back he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. However fast his heart was racing, his mind was racing faster. Dipper stumbled along the way a few times, but never enough to hold him back for long. As the tears welled up in his eyes, his mind suffered from confusion and betrayal. He reached the park, grabbing a nearby tree to catch his breath. Weak and abandoned, he collapsed to his knees and made no attempt to hold back his tears.

"No... Fuck, no," was all he could manage to say.

To think everything he feared had been right beside him the whole time... And now Dipper was as good as dead. His friend who he had loved so much was a ghoul.

He shut his eyes tightly. What was he supposed to do?

The light of the lamp in front of him was obstructed by a tall figure who had crouched down to his level. Dipper was afraid to open his eyes again. Reluctantly, he looked up, filled with dread.

He was looking at the same demon that Wirt had seen in his nightmare those few nights before. The glaring red eyes, the blood-stained mouth... Though Wirt was a gentle person, and was not nearly as horrifying as the ghoul that plagued his dreams. Immediately, Wirt shut his eyes, waiting a few seconds before opening them again. Once again Dipper was met with those gentle blue eyes. They whispered of fatigue, of guilt, and of remorse. They begged for forgiveness.

Dipper withdrew, backing away towards a tree. Wirt held his hand up and Dipper threw up his arms instinctively in defense.

"D-don't- please, I mean-" Dipper stuttered, "S-stay away..."

Wirt could sense the incredible amount of fright Dipper emitted. He sensed betrayal and bitterness from him as well. He felt a sick twist of pain as he noticed how terrified and angry Dipper was at him. With a disheartened gasp, he felt tears roll down his face.

"Dipper... I'm sorry."

Dipper, glancing toward him, felt the sincerity in his voice. He stopped for a moment, staring at Wirt with a twinge of regret.

"I'm sorry that I'm a monster to you, a-and I know you're scared, but I would never do something like that to you, ever. It would kill me inside if I ever got you in danger, or if I ever hurt you or anyone we knew. Like you, or your sister... I am a disgusting, sick monster; you have no idea how many days of my life I've gone hating myself for existing."

Wirt's face twisted with emotion. Dipper watched, broken-hearted as Wirt spilled out his feelings. Wirt pulled his knees to his chest, covering his head in his arms.

"I-I never wanted to be this..."

Dipper reached out for Wirt's hand, holding it gently in his own. Dipper slid over next to him.

"I'm sorry... I know you wouldn't hurt me, it was just-"

Dipper paused and looked at him with a forlorn face.

"... Instinct," he finished, "Wirt. Let's just go back to your place for now."

The two, unsure of how to feel, returned silently to his apartment. The air felt stale and chilly once more as the melancholy feelings and the negative events that transpired pierced their hearts in the veil of the night.


	7. You Mean the Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, turns out I wrapped things up rather quicker than I'd hoped! Fortunately, I really really REALLY enjoyed writing this and I'm still looking forward to seeing what I can do. In the future, who knows? Maybe I'll write more Pinescone, maybe a bit of Bipper/Billdip/whatever you feel like calling it, maybe a bit of both.
> 
> But honestly, this was something incredible I experienced. I am 100% on board with doing this more often. Maybe I'll even draw some pictures for good measure.
> 
> Not to say I haven't already drawn Ghoul Wirt. (I have.)
> 
> Lastly! I'm sorry the ending is so rushed. I would have liked for it to go on longer, but y'know. Life and shit.

They sat on the bed, facing opposite ways and leaning back against each other. Dipper, still in shock, stared absent-mindedly at a wall. Meanwhile, Wirt looked down shamefully at his hands. For a good few minutes or so, no words were spoken, for no words could be found. Many times they would open their mouths as if they were about to strike a conversation, but each time, their thoughts withdrew. The mood was unreadable, and the emotions unknown.

Drawing a deep breath, Wirt found it in himself to spark up a discussion.

"Dipper, I... I would never mean to hurt you."

He waited, until he spoke up with a soft "I know".

"There are some people in this life that even a ghoul can't live without. We may be monsters, but we have emotions. We have people who mean the world to us, but you- you..."

Wirt hesitated to speak as he pulled his sleeve up, softly wiping away the sadness that had infiltrated him so suddenly. Moving his body over next to his friend, he once again pulled his legs up to his chest, taking quick, pleading glances at Dipper every few seconds.

"You mean the universe to me."

Dipper smiled calmly at his friend, not in the least surprised. Reaching over, he pulled him in to a loving embrace. Wirt was startled as he hugged him, but eased into the gentle warmth it had given off. He returned the gesture, burying his crying face into Dipper's shoulder.

"Wirt, you're different; you're not at all like any other ghoul. If anything, you're more human. You're peaceful and very caring, as well as thoughtful. I know you don't... want to do the things you do, and I know you want to protect me."

Dipper eased away from the hug, but still held on to Wirt's shoulder in an amorous fashion.

"I should've never called you a monster; you're anything but. And also..."

He laid back on the bed, hoping his response would be somewhat less audible, thus less embarrassing.

He turned towards his friend, saying in a quieter voice, "You mean the universe to me, too."

Wirt joined him in laying down, looking over at him occasionally with an affectionate gaze and perhaps a blush- though Dipper couldn't tell if it was that or just from him crying. Eventually, they both turned to stare at each other, holding their fixed look. Dipper, closing his eyes, leaned in and touched his forehead to Wirt's. The comfort this action gave him was more than enough. 

Reaching over and pulling Dipper towards him, the two steadied themselves as their lips brushed; softly, they shared a single kiss. Wirt couldn't help but smile the whole time. As their lips met again, they both became so caught up in the moment, so entranced with the love of the other.

Nestling his head into Dipper's neck, Wirt held this position for a while, wondering how on earth he could have loved someone so much, or how someone so great had become so infatuated with him, and how it at happened so quickly.

"Thank you," he whispered earnestly.

And at once, he felt at peace; because, for the first time in his life, he was accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this, I can only assume it means you read my whole fic! In which case, I thank you very much! I dunno how you managed, but thank you! Unless you didn't. But that's okay, I don't blame you. Also your hair looks nice today and your outfit game is on point. Yes, even if you're wearing PJ's. They suit you. Unless you're wearing nothing, in which case, go put some clothes on! Have a good day/night! <3


End file.
